You Could Be Considered A Miracle
by historia-chan
Summary: {GoM x Female!Reader} You transferred to Teiko Middle School after you moved house, and the first thing you did was join the Student Council, which Akashi Seijuro was head off. The only reason you joined was to put your athletic past behind you, but now since the first 'friend' you meet was the manager of the basketball team, you had to consider, was this fate?
1. Chapter 1 - Slice of Life

**Please Read!**

Just be warned, this is the first fan-fiction I've done, so don't have any big expectations! Might I add, this is the first NSFW fan-fiction I've done. Which shall be coming up possibly next chapter? If you're lucky.

Thanks for reading!

x x x

"And... that should do it." You thought to yourself as you backed away from the display board, staring in awe at the way you had re-arranged the pictures of the staff members.

You were only meant to straighten the head masters picture, but that'll do as well.

As you stepped away from the board -still staring in admiration- your back collided with a figure, you stumbled and nearly lost balance but a hand gripped your upper arm tightly, leaving you dangling nearly parallel to the floor.

"(Y/N), I see you've finished straightening the photo," A recognisable voice said sternly, you regained your posture, feeling your face heat up. You gulped and raised your gaze to see Akashi Seijuro, who was staring blankly at the display board. He flickered his red eyes back to yours, "and added your own touch."

You wouldn't say you were completely scared by Akashi, maybe a little intimidated, (emphasis on little) but since you had recently transferred to Teiko and joined the council, which Akashi was head of, you had been getting more and more used to his uncompromising attitude. Subtly, you took a deep breath in and looked him in the eye.

"You didn't exactly specify what you wanted." You said, and after holding his gaze for a second more, you'd look away, tucking a strand of (H/C) hair behind your ear, "Excuse me." You began to walk away before hearing your name.

"(Y/N)." On hearing Akashi call your name, you turned with a sigh, expecting him to give you another job to do.

"What is-" Your sentence was cut short as you saw an object flying towards you. By your instinct you held out a hand in front of you, trying to block whatever was soaring through the air towards you, "Ahh- shit!" You'd suck a breath in as your fist closed around the item, a sharp pain running across your palm as it made contact.

Opening your clenched fist, you saw a key had cut across your palm. You stared at it in confusion and then looked up, seeing Akashi standing in the same spot he had been 5 minutes ago, but this time he had a ghost of a smile on his face. Your mouth slightly dropped open, seeing that smile, -even if it was small- cross his lips. Shaking your head to get you out of the daze, you opened your mouth to break the silence, but he beat you to it.

"You forgot your key." He said, then for the first time, removed his stare and turned around, walking down the hallway.

You stared at his retreating figure until he turned a corner. When he had disappeared you looked back down at your palm, which was starting to gather a pool of blood.

"Is he a psychopath?" You whispered to yourself and began to leave the empty hallway you were standing in alone, hoping you could catch the nurse before she left school grounds.

x x x

After getting your hand bandaged by the nurse, you went back to lessons and had to somehow manage writing with your opposite hand. Fortunately for Akashi, you didn't see him for the rest of the day, as you had a lot to say to him. Each time you imagined that smile on his face after he saw the key cut you, you got more and more angry. You tapped your pencil hard on the desk, glaring at the clock, counting down the seconds until the bell went.

"3... 2... 1..." You said under your breath, then as the bell struck you jumped up, hurriedly rushing out the classroom door and down the hallway, just to be stopped by someone else calling your name. You twisted on your heel, a frown on your face as someone delayed you from getting to the running track.

"(Y/N)!" A familiar female voice called, as she came into focus you saw the pink-haired girl, who was the closest thing you had to a friend since you moved, running towards you, with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Momoi, hey." You smiled at her, but immediately your smile turned into a frown as she took your wrist and held it up, examining your bandaged hand. Whilst looking at it, she tapped her lip with her finger, analysing your palm through the bandage.

"Midorin was talking about it in Geography; I didn't expect Midorin to be the type of person to make a hole in your hand but-"

"Wait," You interrupted her, confused about who she was talking about, "Who is 'Midorin'?"

She stared at you, cocking her head to the side, "Midorima?" After seeing your puzzled expression she closed her eyes and sighed, "It wasn't Midorima was it," You shook your head, "Aomine?"

"No..."

"Kise?! Kise wouldn't do that... Was it Mukkun?!"

"Momoi, who-"

"Was it..." She looked at the floor, then back at you, tears filling her eyes, "Was it Kuroko?!" You stayed silent, staring at her in horror, which made her begin to wail.

"Momoi! No- don't cry, please! It wasn't him! It wasn't any of them!" You rambled frantically, trying to get her to stop crying, it worked so that was an achievement. You had no idea who she had just assumed had cut your hand, you guessed it was her friends, but you had never seen her with anyone else when you had spoken to her. She interrupted your thoughts by letting out a small gasp, her eyes wide as she stared at you.

"Akashi? Was it Akashi?" You clenched your jaw and looked the other way, his name sending sparks off anger through your body, "What- when did you meet him?"

"I joined the council." You muttered, twisting your rings around on your fingers, trying to distract yourself from getting angry. A splutter of laughter interrupted the tense silence; you looked at Momoi, seeing her hand covering her face and her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"You- you joined the council?! You'd be better off being on the track team. Weren't you one of the fastest athletes in your old school?" She released her hand from covering her face, her laughter had died down but she still had a smile on her face.

"That's why I was going to the field now." You let out a sigh and with a wave you walked off, ignoring the throbbing pain which was coming from your palm.

"(Y/N)." You heard Momoi sing.

"Yeah?" You called over your shoulder, but still continued walking.

"The fields flooded."

"Are you kidding me?!"

x x x

"Momoi."

"Yes?"

"How did you know I was a fast athlete?" You were walking down the path which leads to the gym, Momoi had to go to basketball training and you didn't want to walk home alone in the rain.

"Oh, I just collected some data on you after I met you. It was simple; I went on your old school website, saw how many races you had been involved in and won. By calculating the distance and the time you completed them in I could make notes on your stamina, agility, etc." She said this calmly, giving you a quick smile once she had finished. You just simply stared at her in awe, this was incredible.

"You're a genius." You said, dumbfounded.

She giggled a little, "No, I do it all the time for the basketball team. It's my job." She waved your compliment off, her smile widening as the gym came into view.

"Speaking of which, where's your kit?" You had noticed this earlier, she had no bag which her uniform could have been stored in, and the only thing she was carrying was her planner and a whistle.

"I don't need a kit, stupid," Momoi laughed, turning towards you as you got to the entrance of the gym, which was open and you could hear the squeaks of trainers and shouts of people, "I'm the manager."

x x x

You were gawking at Momoi as she led you inside the gym, the players had ignored you both, only occasionally had someone shouted Momoi's name across the hall and even then they backed away in fear for some reason.

"How come you never told me?" You exclaimed.

"Told you what?" She sung, oblivious to your shock.

"That you were manager of the basketball team?!"

"Oh, I told you plenty of times when we ate lunch together." She continued walking to the far side of the hall, where the net split the gym into half.

"We've ate together once." You mumbled, removing your gaze and turning back to look ahead of you, immediately, you stopped in your tracks, "What the…" Your eyes were following a ball which was doing a high arc in the air, before falling fast, how could someone have that sense of direction; no-one could do that high of an arc and still score a basket, right? You were brought out of your trance as a figure ran past the players on the court and jumped, reaching an arm forward and getting a grip of the ball which had done the high arc and dunked it in the net.

You heard Momoi let out an irritated sigh, she turned to you and said, "Wait here a moment." Then she started half-running over to the centre of the court, where the figure who dunked the ball had walked back to. Slowly, you followed her; ignoring her instructions because you didn't want to stand by yourself on the side of the court, as you got closer you heard the sounds of deep voices in conflict.

"Aomine, you're an idiot. I can make shots on my own, without you intruding."

"It wouldn't have gone in, Midorima."

"Aominecchi, Midorimacchi hasn't missed one shot."

"Kise, you didn't do anything throughout the whole game."

"So mean! Kurokocchi you're meant to back me up!"

You watched as five of the players stood in a circle, arguing over a sport. You put a hand up to your mouth to stifle a laugh and Momoi barged in, pointing a finger at each male. As each of the five addressed each other by their names, you recognised a few from earlier; this must be who she generally hanged out with.

"What are you doing here?" You heard a memorable voice from the right of you, looking to your side; you saw the red-head who had cut your palm earlier. He wasn't looking at you, instead, his eyes lingered on the group gathered in the centre of the court. You opened your mouth in shock, stuttering on what you were going to say.

"Excuse me? That's- that's all you're going to say?! Not apologising for this?!" You cried, holding up your palm. He swept his gaze over your bandaged hand and then opened his mouth, but got interrupted.

"When will the game end, I'm hungry. Aka-chin!" You heard a lazy voice call over the length of the court, lifting your glare you looked up, your face turning into a mask of horror. The figure coming towards you was huge.

"I… uh- I should go." You began to back away, before a hand gripped onto your arm, stopping you from moving. You got déjà-vu from the way Akashi was holding on to you, in a bad way.

"You can stay until practice is over, I'd like to speak to you," He leant down and said this in your ear; he then lifted his head and turned towards the large, purple-haired male, "Atsushi, you can leave now." You had tensed up when he whispered in your ear, until you felt a pair of hands grip your upper arms and lift you up of the ground a bit.

"Hm? Akashi, this is the girl?" You were turned around in the air, to meet a dark blue-haired male; his eyes searching your face lazily. You realized he was the guy who had dunked the ball, the one arguing with another player.

Aomine. There was his name; you had remembered the way he had replied to it earlier.

"Aominecchi, she's not a doll! Put her down." An attractive blonde boy appeared behind Aomine, a delighted smile on his face. You began to smile back at him until you realised Aomine was still holding you.

"Put me down, please." You said, trying to put as much distance between yours and his face.

"You know what, you're pretty light," He murmured, completely ignoring you, "I bet I could shoot you."

Your eyes widened in panic and you shouted out, "For god's sake, let me go!" Then you began to struggle in Aomine's grip, your arms and legs flailing about. Abruptly, he tensed up, his eyes widening and began to crumple to the floor. You focused on landing at your feet as he dropped you. As he lay splayed out at your feet, you brought your hand to your mouth as you realised what you had done.

"Buahahaha! You kicked him square in the crotch, nice aim!" The blonde was leaning on his knees, creasing up with laughter. A boy who was the shortest, (but still taller than you) appeared by his side, staring down at Aomine.

"Kise-kun, this is the first time I've seen Aomine in this state." The light blue-haired boy said in a tired voice.

"Kurokocchi! How are you not laughing-" Kises' fit of laughter was broken as he was hit round the head, "Owww, Midorimacchi!"

"Idiot. This isn't funny, it is merely embarrassing. Especially considering your loud voice." Midorima glanced at you, tilting his head only slightly, but enough for you to notice. His eyes rested behind you for a second before turning back to Aomine, Kise and Kuroko, "It's time to leave. Goodnight." He began to walk out the door, Kuroko following him after wishing you and the others a goodnight. The same following for Kise.

Aomine pushed himself off the floor, a hand on the back of his head, "You've got a strong kick," He stood before you, looking down on your smaller figure, an amused grin on his lips, "I'll see you soon. Come, Satsuki." Momoi went to his side, a smile on her face but concern in her eyes, she said goodnight and they followed the other three, with the tall, purple-haired male walking out silently.

With everyone gone, it left you and Akashi. You stood in silence, until the entrance door had closed. Turning towards the red-head you opened your mouth.

"I'm expecting an apol-" You were cut off when you saw an orange ball soaring towards you, you catched it, but a jolt of pain travelled through your palm. Gritting your teeth, you marched up to him, but he held you at arm's length.

"Can you shoot?" He said, his voice toneless.

"Excuse me?!"

"Can. You. Shoot. A. Basketball?"

"Don't speak to me like I'm thick," You bit, turning away from his tantalizing gaze; you looked up at the hoop, "I don't know, I've never played basketball before."

"Try."

"I don't know-"

"Just do it!" He raised his voice a level, the tone almost demanding. Your mouth went dry at his sudden change in attitude, but somehow you felt complied to do it once he had given you an order. Taking a deep breath in, you stood where he was standing, on the edge of the key and raised your arms, jumping off the balls of your feet. Once you were in the air you released the ball with a hook action, your fingers trailing on the surface of the ball.

You watched it arc as you fell back to the ground, the ball flying through the air and bouncing once on the hoop, and then falling through the net. The only noise in the gym was the sound of the ball hitting the wooden floor.

"That was definitely luck." You laughed; your eyes were transfixed on the on the ball, watching it as it bounced quicker and quicker until it came to a stop. Turning to your left, you expected praise from Akashi, seeing as you had scored a basket on your first go.

But the last thing you saw of him was a flash of red hair before the door slammed shut.


	2. Chapter 2 - First Move

"(Y/N)!" You heard Momoi's voice getting louder and louder as she repeated your name over and over again. Since you were standing in the lunch queue, you put a cool bottle of water to your throbbing head, your hand was sliced open and you had the worst's night sleep, your week was not going to plan.

You felt yourself being moved along in the lunch queue, you had no energy to raise your feet and walk, you turned around as a hand gripped onto your shoulder, Momoi was climbing over the railing to get into the lunch queue behind you, you sweat dropped as the boy behind her gave you a frown.

"Momoi, what are you doing."

"Pushing in the lunch queue, why?" She said sweetly and then looked at your face, her expression turning concerned, "You look like crap." You let out a sigh to her bluntness, rubbing your face with your good hand. As you reached the till she put her food down as well, you narrowed your eyes.

"If you think I'm paying for that, you can shove it-"

"No, neither of us is paying for it. Kise pays for lunch on a Friday." She turned around and put a thumb up in the air, no doubt to Kise. When she handed a few notes to the woman at the till, she took your food on a tray and began to walk through the hall.

"Where are you going?" You walked behind her, struggling to keep up, your energy-drained steps not managing to balance with her strides. You don't know why you asked this, you absolutely knew where she was going; you just didn't have the spirit to put up with Akashi again.

"The boys table. Don't worry, Akashi isn't there, he's at a meeting."

"You read my mind," you muttered under your breath, nearly crashing into Momoi as she stopped unexpectedly. You began to open your mouth to nag her, but you were cut short as your sight lay on the table in front of you, on the left side of the table were Kuroko, Kise and Midorima. Your creased your eyebrows in confusion as you saw Atsushi sprawled over the seats (sleeping) on the right side of the table.

"(Y/N)! You decided to join us!" Kise stood up abruptly, making his chair fly back and slam into the wall. Atsushi sat up from his reclined position on one side of the table, his purple eyes half-lidded. He blinked and looked around before lying down again. Momoi let out a small chuckle, pulling a chair out from under his feet and sitting down on it.

"Kise. Sit down and stop causing so much noise you idiot, it's the last we need after that meeting," Midorima adjusted his glasses after frowning at Kise, his jade eyes glancing at you before focusing on the book in front of him. His expression almost looked irritated.

Kise sat himself down, a pout on his face after being told off by Midorima. Momoi leaned over the table partially, an inquisitive look on her face, "I thought first strings meetings were after training?"

"No, it wasn't first string," Midorima let out a sigh before looking back up from his book, he looked even more pissed off than before, "Just us lot." He gestured to everyone around the table; you guessed he meant Aomine as well, since he seemed to be in the first string.

"_Jesus Christ, you're like a grouchy old man," _You thought to yourself, just as everyone's heads turned towards you. You looked around the table cautiously, "…what?"

"What did you just say, (Y/N)?" Momoi piped up, her eyes wide with anticipation. You stared back at her, your mouth wide open.

"I- uh…" You stuttered on your words. Had you just said that out loud? You stayed in silence with everyone's eyes on you, trying to think of something to say before something popped in to your head. You pointed your finger at the boy in front of you, "I think it was Kuroko," You blurted out, trying to blame it on the boy who never spoke, great thinking.

"No, I don't think he spoke, (Y/N)," a voice came from behind you, you immediately closed your eyes and internally groaned on hearing them speak, even though you hadn't turned around, they still continued, "Now, I would like you to tell them what you said." They said this sentence whilst walking around you, to the top of the table. Akashi's eyes were staring right into yours, "You have five seconds." You stood up from your seat, your mouth open in astonishment and anger.

"Who do you think yo-"

"5."

"I am not telling you, you son of-"

"4. Don't curse at me."

"…a bitch."

"…" He paused and looked at you, almost like an 'are you kidding me' look, before continuing, his gaze shifting to Midorima; whom was reading his book like nothing was happening.

"3, 2, 1-"

"Akashi you're giving her crap on her first day sitting with us? Cruel." A hand was thrown over your shoulder and you looked up at your saviour with a relieved grin, Aomine looked back down at you, giving you a smirk and beginning to pull you away from the table, "We're going to play basketball." You look up at him with a confused expression.

"We are?"

"You are? Can I come?!"

"Yeah! We can play two on two!"

"I meant more as in I'm going to play basketball and she can watch me," Aomine muttered, throwing a glare at Kise and Momoi.

"Can she even shoot a ball?"Atsushi raised a finger to point at you, you gave him a scowl.

"She?! I have a name!" You looked straight at Akashi once Atsushi had finished, finding that (shockingly) his gaze was directed somewhere else other than you, the only person looking at you was Midorima, whose eyes were narrowed. You shook your head and looked straight ahead, walking out of the cafeteria with Momoi, Aomine and Kise.

x x x

"When Kise said two on two, I thought he meant we play as well. Obviously not," you muttered, crossing your arms and leaning back in your seat, a pout on your face. You looked towards your left, expecting to see Momoi with a calm composure, instead you saw her with a staring down at the two boys with a murderous glare in her eyes, her hands clutching the side of her chair so hard her knuckles were white, "Er, Momoi?"

"They said we could play two on two," she said through clenched teeth, "so we will play two on two." Without looking at you, she grabbed your arm and wrenched you out of your seat, making you yelp. Her 5'3" figure marching across the court where Aomine and Kise were both standing with a boy they had hauled from his group of friends, just so he could referee the game. The boy looked anxious as he stood between the two 6 foot males. He was almost about to throw the ball in the air and begin. Kise turned towards you and Momoi, a smile on his face; he raised his hand and waved at you both.

"Momoi! (Y/N)! We're just about to-" he was cut off as the orange ball slammed into his face, the impact throwing him onto the floor. Aomine began to walk past him to collect the ball which was rolling off towards the door.

"Pay attention to the ball you idiot." Aomine said as he passed Kise, staring down at him wailing on the floor. Kise raised a finger to point at you and Momoi, tears welling up in his eyes.

"They distracted me."

"We did not distract you, we came to play and so this is what we are doing." Momoi said, withdrawing her hand from your arm and putting her nose in the air, glaring at Aomine. Kise stood up, wiping his face as Aomine groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"You did say we could play two on two…" You said in agreement with Momoi. You made yourself shrug as in you didn't really care but honestly? You were restraining yourself from bouncing on the balls of your feet from excitement, you hadn't seen these two play a full game, but you could tell they were incredible at the sport.

"Fine, (Y/N) you're with Kise. Satsuki, with me." You and Momoi both looked up at Aomine as he said this, your eyes both shining with anticipation. You felt an arm drop around your shoulders, making you look up.

"Let them make the first move, okay?" Kise said in a low voice, he walked you over to the bench so you could take off your shoes; you had to deal with playing barefoot considering you didn't carry trainers with you.

"Why?" You asked him, undoing the strap on your shoes and sliding them off, "Isn't the person who makes the first move usually the one who makes the last move as well? As in they win?" Kise searched your face as you said this; he tilted his head to the side, a small smile on his lips.

"Have you played basketball before?" You shook your head, feeling almost déjà vu from the other day when Akashi asked you this.

"No, I used to do track events. Like running, for example, whoever moves first when the gun goes off is usually in the lead, if you're in the lead you have a better chance of getting over the line first. Same thing applies to every sport, right?" You were almost amazed at yourself for saying that, it was the longest sentence you had said in a while, and of course, it was about sport. Your whole life used to revolve around sport until a particular event occurred in your life, which caused a dramatic turn of events and you quit sport for a long period of time.

Kise sat down next to you, his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands, looking over at Aomine and Momoi who seemed to be arguing. Momoi had a red face and was trying to hit Aomine whilst he calmly manoeuvred out of the way of each sloppy hit.

"Basketball is an unusual sport, one wrong move doesn't matter, and you can make a comeback however wrong you go. Not like… running for example, if you fall over, that's most likely it, and you won't place high. Right?" You nodded as he turned towards you for an answer; you had forgotten what it was like to have a race, to have the exhilaration of winning or losing, "You have to promise me to let them get the first move, or we've lost."

"Hey!" Momoi shouted across the court, you and Kise both twisted your heads towards her. The duo were standing in the centre of the court, Aomine bouncing the ball on the wooden floor.

"You can't have that much of a good plan," Aomine said, he had an almost sinister smile on his face, which made you edgy. Kise linked arms with you and jumped up, hauling you off the bench and dragging you behind him as he marched towards them.

"Yep. We are going to beat you, so you better keep your eyes open!" Kise asserted, he looked at you with a confident beam on his face. You began to laugh at him, his positivity having an impact on you.

"Alright, Momoi and (Y/N), you can start," Aomine said as he walked past you both and about a metre behind you. You looked towards Momoi with a cunning grin; you were surely going to get the ball, it was a competition of height after all, the taller you were, the more chance you had of getting the ball.

You took a deep breath in as Kise got into position behind Momoi, his amber eyes not leaving yours. You had never played basketball; the closest you got to it was shooting that one time with Akashi. Did that do you any justice?

You stood on your tiptoes as the referee threw the ball into the air, you caught Kises' eye just as you jumped and stretched your arm out to touch the ball to try and get it into Kises' hands. His eyes widened and he mouthed something, his head shaking slightly, just as your hand touched the ball you realised what he had said.

"_First move."_


End file.
